Appliances such as blenders which have motors running at very high speeds, for example, in excess of 10,000 RPM, must be kept cool while operating. In the past, such cooling has been effected by an axial fan mounted directly on the motor shaft to draw air axially across the motor to cool the same. The efficiency of such cooling leaves much to be desired because the motor runs faster when unloaded than when it is operating under a heavy load. Thus, when the fan is needed to provide the most cooling air, it is running the slowest.
Moreover, particularly when running at high speeds, the fan and the moving air produces an excessive amount of noise, in fact, most all of the noise generated by the blender. Such noise is not only irritating to the user, but also in a commercial environment, such as a restaurant or cocktail lounge where these high-speed blenders are often used, the noise is very irritating to the customer. Present known blenders provide no means whatsoever in an attempt to muffle or dampen this noise.